Geography
The world of Heroes Legends takes place on an altered version of Earth. This fictional planet has at least two continents which are divided into countries with different cultures. Valar Valar is a continent on planet Earth. This continent contains twelve countries, each with their own culture and political structure. There are also multiple races of people on the continent of Valar. The elven races live in the west/southwest areas of Valar, while humans inhabit most of the rest of the continent. There are other races that live on the continent as well, such as orcs in Wrathmire or the Ankor in Olirion. These countries do not always get along, and while meetings are held between the leaders, not much is usually accomplished. Dracia Dracia is a wealthy country with a vast amount of political power. It is the main southern trading hub of the Valar continent. Iron Cities The Iron Cities are a militaristic group of three cities lead by an oligarchy. The country is heavily geared towards production and military development, and filled with skilled practitioners of metal-based magics. Koskain Koskain is a country that is mostly covered in plains with moderate seasons. The country is filled with scattered moderately large villages with some cities here and there. Sirisia Sirisia is a very rural and agrarian country in the south of the continent. Sirisia's main source of income is their high exports, as many of the natural materials produced in the country are considered valuable. The country contains independent region of Deep Lake where the Cerule live. The country has a friendly relationship with Deep Lake and commonly trades with the territory. Ashwood Mysterious country, not much is known besides that the capital is Grimm Shaw and that the country contains the mystical and mysterious silent forest. The silent forest is thought to contribute to the denizens strange powers. Marrow Bordered by the Serpent Sea and the Indrus Channel to the west. Marrow is a rather tropical country with rainforests in the north and mangrove swamps in the south. The country also encompasses two relatively large islands, the larger one is called Selva and the smaller one, being a mini archipelago, is called the ebony isles. Viridian A mountainous country in eastern Valar, Viridian is a modern country that is heavily geared towards developing new technologies. Most Cities are quite advanced, and located at high altitudes, making access to them difficult for a foreigner. Olirion A mainly desert like country inhabited by both humans and Ankor, a dragon-like race of humanoids. The ankor rule olirion and the humans that live there have very little power. No common element among them. Within the borders of Olirion sits the Nantes Desert, the only hot desert on the continent of Valar. In the middle of the desert is an extremely tall tower/temple know as the Obelisk. The Ankor have built they're capital city Antillion around the Obelisk, as it is central to their religion. The plains surrounding the desert are often called the dusklands, as the regions closer to the border of the desert go through a normal day and night cycle, but the night is more like an endless sunset due to their proximity to the Obelisk. All regions outside of Olirion, along with the outer reaches of the country, are not affected by the Obelisk and its only presence is a star low in the sky for higher elevation countries such as Viridian. Wrathmire Wrathmire is a cold northern land filled with dormant volcanoes, orc civilizations live on the slopes of the volcanoes but humans settlements can be found on the plains and valleys. Currently submerged in civil war, Wrathmire isn't the safest country to enter at the moment. With all the fighting there is no defined capital, as it will either be Vulcangarde or Kharol depending on which side wins. There is also no single ruler due to the war, so Wrathmire has no real political prominence on a continent-wide scale. Lustana Lustanta is composed of sunny meadows and grasslands completely surrounded by mountains. Humans and elves live together in peace within the country. The lush green meadows are dotted by glistening white cities with tall towers and an array of both magic and technology. Stalor Stalor is an average country that typically experiences moderate to cold weather. Humans mostly inhabit this country. Though it's main capital is Astara, the city of Lastris is well know because it contains the Gate of Alberose, a kind of door into a dimension of demons. Yuspar Currently the smuggling capital of Valar, the country has a major pirate problem. It has profitable western port cities that have been overrun with pirates. Glistan Glistan is a continent lying southwest of Valar. There are 14 countries on this continent. There is an amazing amount of biodiversity on this continent, with multiple races coexisting. Humans dominate many of the countries, but coexist with elves, enwe, faran, and K'eru. Methos Gran Located in the northern-most region on the continent of Glistan, Methos Gran is a historically isolated country of humans that has developed a peculiar form of magic. Dagara One of the northern-most countries on the Glistanan continent, Dagara is a large country mostly poplated by humans. The south eastern portion of the country is covered in vast savannas, while the west and the north are more forested. Alabasta Located in the center of the continent, Alabasta is a wealthy country mostly made up of desert. Tababrin The only major Island on the Glistan continent, Tababrin is a tropical paradise filled with strange wonders. Lejira An exotic country located in the southwestern part of the continent of Glistan. Lejira is a wild land filled with wonders. Mangori A jungle nation dominating the south eastern corner of the Glistanan continent, Mangori is a dangerous land with a strange political structure. The country is populated with both humans and enwe, who work together to create a harmonious peace between the two nations. Entarai A jungle country located on the southern edge of Glistan. Mbori The country of Mbori is located in a very transitional area of Glistan, from the arid and semi-arid climates of Lejira and Alabasta to the more mild climates of the Briejan Peninsula. This transitional area provides a wide array of geography within the country. An example would be how the arid Stonepillar Desert in the northern part of the country varies drastically from the verdant Alapin plains on Mbori's western border. Nemari Nemari is the largest of the six Free Cities Iostuoria One of the six Free Cities on the Briejan Peninsula, Iostuaria is one of the Richest countries in the world. Within Iostuaria is their famed capital: Aarlen, the crystal city. The country is rather flat, with large cities sprouting from the plains like large flowers. Subros One of the six Free Cities on the Briejan Peninsula, the country is covered in both arid badlands and green prairies. Subros was once a colony of Alabasta but still maintains its ancient traditions. Nafa One of the six Free Cities on the Briejan Peninsula, Nafa is known for its large salt flats. Haizm One of the six Free Cities on the Briejan Peninsula, Haizm is a somewhat more modern country with a large amount of wealth. The country has a mild climate with verdant grasslands and lush forests. Botril One of the six Free Cities on the Briejan Peninsula Itengar Itengar is a mysterious continent lying directly south of Valar. The continent was home to the tynar, an ancient and powerful race, that unified the entire continent into a massive empire with large administrative regions. The continent now lays abandoned after the extinction of the tynar race. Little is known about this continent or its previous inhabitants, and what is known was recovered from ancient texts, naming the various administrative regions as well as various tellings of the history of the tynar. Most of the continent lays in ruins, decrepit structures of a past civilization taken over by nature. The Iris Islands The Iris Islands is an archipelago that lies in the south of the Silver Sea. These islands used to be a colony of Yuspar, but have since mostly gained independence. Veres and Sievia, the two smaller islands in the middle of the Iris Sea, are still colonies of Yuspar. The other three islands of Alcaveria, Istrus, and Aurum have formed their own joint nation and are beginning to form diplomatic relations with other countries. The Islands declared their independence when Yuspar began to be overrun by pirates, stating that the country was in no condition to rule other lands. The islands of Veres and Sievia are the only two that stayed loyal to the crow. Due to this unorthodox way of gaining independence, some countries still see the Iris islands as colonies of Yuspar and refuse to begin diplomatic relations with them. The Poles Both of the poles of the world are covered in isolated, mostly uninhabited land masses that are frozen for most of the year. The northern pole is covered in a much larger land mass than the southern pole. The Northern Continent An icy, mostly uninhabited continent far to the north of Valar. Not much is known about this continent, as it is largely unexplored. The Southern Glaciers Fragmented glaciers floating in the ocean. Small tribes live on these glaciers, but no large settlements.